Chapter 15
is the fifteenth chapter of The Promised Neverland. Synopsis Ray tells Emma he is Isabella's spy. It was revealed from Emma's group investigation that Isabella disappears during 8PM and they thought about the existence of a secret room. Plot The chapter starts with Norman revising Ray's words. However, his true feelings are not compatible with Ray's. He think he's capable of 'fooling Emma', and then 'deceiving Ray instead'. However, he notices something. Norman has a vision of his friends dead. Ray's corpse gets up and angrily tells him that 'he told him' and then dies again. Norman is shocked, and notices Emma's dead body. He falls in despair as he holds his best friends desperately. The next panel appears with a Demon Isabella and a Demon Krone, and some other demons, looking at him with creepy smiles. Norman becomes shocked. Suddenly, he wakes up and realizes it was a dream. He goes over to the dining room where Emma energetically greets him. He responds back, with a puzzled smile. Soon after, Ray also greets him, to which Norman replies. After breakfast, they continue their day usually. They are currently having their tests. Norman is thinking he must be careful if he wants Ray to cooperate, and also fulfill Emma's wish. If he does a tiny mistake, he could get stabbed by Ray, Isabella, or Krone, and the result would be finding everyone dead. Norman continues to think until the test finishes and as usual, the three 11-years old kids get full scores on which Isabella praises them. Isabella also states that Don, Gilda and Phil's scores have improved. Isabella takes a close look on Don and Gilda which makes the two uncomfortable, proceeding with hugging Phil and praising him. The next panel continues Norman's thoughts. How can he tell Emma about Ray being the spy? How will she handle the truth? When Emma asks about the situation, Ray simply replies that he, himself, was the spy, which makes Norman bewildered about Ray's straight answer. Ray again declares, that he is Mama's personal source. Emma gets shocked immediately and shouts, which confuses the children around them, to which she takes quick notice and apologizes. Norman explains the truth to Emma, and Emma believes in Norman and Ray's explanations. Ray states that he planned on revealing everything on the night where Emma and Norman returned from the 'Gate', but he didn't because his plans weren't going according to his anticipations. Norman still thinks that leaving Little Bernie was a grave mistake. Ray says he had to keep Mama restrained because of their mistake, and Emma believes in him completely. Ray lies to Emma, that his mind has changed and that now he wants everyone to escape, which Norman obviously notices to be a lie. Emma responds that it's not like Ray to be thinking this way, which shocks both Ray and Norman. Norman asks Emma whether she thinks Ray is lying or not, to which she responds with no, and that this change really makes her feel happy. Emma states that now they can deceive Mama anytime, but she also states that it must have been hard for Ray to know the truth all this time and silently watch so many of their siblings die. Emma then asks Ray whether he ever experimented on breaking the transmitter on any of their siblings, and what happened to child, or children, or whether he had to sacrifice them for their sake. Emma then quickly proceeds with stating that it's fine if he did it in the past, but then she threatened him to never dare do anything like that again. She says that Ray isn't alone in this anymore, to which Ray promises with a smile, that he won't ever do something like that again. After that, Emma gets relieved and runs off to the other children to play. Ray states that Emma was really pissed off, to which Norman replies that while that is indeed true, she was also preventing herself from doing anything rash since she knows that Ray led a tough life. Norman then asks Ray how he found out the truth, and how he felt all this time? And also if he's sure he's doing everything for their sake. Before Ray could answer, Emma tells them that once they are back in the house, she has something very important to report to them. However, before that, it was time for them to 'practice' tag again. After that, he asks about the report. Emma states she and Gilda had been observing Mama for some days and discovered she always disappeared a little bit before 8 pm, to which they all came to the conclusion that there must be a secret room which none of the children know about. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: Trivia *The current date for this chapter is October 31, 2045 Site Navigation Category:Volume 2 Chapters Category:Jailbreak Arc Chapters